choi_family_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Faerie
Faeries are a powerful type of supernatural being and very prevalent in the family. They are humanoid creatures with human-like characteristics and language. Common Faerie Qualities Characteristics The Faeries played in The Choi Family appear as beautiful creatures with pointed ears and glossy skin when in their human form, and incredibly small, winged, and ferocious when in their Faerie form, although some cannot shrink to Faerie size or may not have wings, due to their diluted Fae heritage. Faeries are incredibly attractive to all species, although Demons may find a good amount of them somewhat off-putting. Vampires have a hard time resisting Faeries because of their smell and taste; Faerie blood is intoxicating to Vampires. When a Faerie dies, a corpse is not left, just a sparkling powder (or Faerie Dust); the body just disintegrates. Faeries are secretive about their own race, customs, interactions, and world. They normally inhabit the Fae world, named The Realm of Fae, but there are portals and doorways between it and the human world. Those who have Faerie blood in them but are not full-blooded Faeries may have limited Fae powers, while maintaining some of the attractive qualities of Faeries. Breeding When Faeries reproduce, they always do so in multiples, no matter the dilution of the Faerie blood, or which species they may breed with. * If a Faerie breeds with another Faerie, the average number of children born for that birth is 4. * If a Faerie breeds with a Human, the average number of children born for that birth is 2. * If a Faerie breeds with a Neko, the average number of children born for that birth is 6. * If a Faerie breeds with a Demon, the average number of children born for that birth is 5. * If a Faerie breeds with a Dragon, and the mother is Faerie, the average number of children born for that birth is 4. If the father is Faerie, the average number of children born for that birth is 2. * If a Faerie breeds with a Vampire, the average number of children born for that birth is 3. Halflings A Halfling is a character of Fae heritage through only one parent. * If a Faerie is born Halfling, then the average number of children born to them at a time is 1 less than the average if they were full Fae. (ie. Faerie Halfling + Neko = 5) * If a Faerie is born Halfling, but only one of their grandparents ''are full Fae, the average number of children born to them at a time is at least half less than the average if they were full Fae. (ie. Faerie Halfling (1 grandparent only) + Neko = 3) '''Changlings' A Changling is a character of Fae blood that was born to two parents that were not of The Fae, but changed by their Changer later in life. A Changling will take on the Fae Type of their Changer. Royalty Many Fae members of The Choi Family descend from Queen Mab, Queen of Faerie. While many things are the same for royal Fae as the rest, there are a few differences. The Sniffer For every generation of the royal Fae family, there is one member referred to as The Sniffer. The Sniffer is able to simply smell any other being and tell the number and genders of all babies in a pregnancy. The two current Sniffers are Kevin Woo and Kwak Younghee. Common Powers and Abilities * Dimensional Teleportation- Faeries can transport themselves and others to other dimensional planes. Mortals and fairies of lesser power require fixed portals to do so, but more powerful fairies may cross dimensions at will. * Electrokinesis - The ability to produce light, this is the power to conjure lightning and electrical currents. A highly dangerous power used for protection against evil forces, finding one's True Mate, and commonly used as a recreational tool among full blooded Fae. * Longevity - Faeries can live much longer than most other creatures, but they are not immortal, implying that they eventually face natural death. They can, however, be injured or drained of their blood to the point of their deaths. Upon dying, a Faerie returns to their original appearance and their corpse dissolves into glittering dust. Faeries of the royal family can live extraordinarily long lifespans, with Queen Mab being 6771 years old. * Magic- As Faeries are magical, they are able to perform magic. This magic is far greater than any Human that performs magic as faries are magical and have a more natural flow with the usage of magic. * Magic Reversal - It also has been shown that they can break and reverse magic spells cast by Wizards. * Oath (Faerie Promise)- When Faeries make an Oath or Promise, the Faerie and other person must touch fingers and a photokinetic light with come through the promiser's arm. If the Oath is broken, great dishonor is brought upon the Faerie and their clan and is thus considered an act of war. * Psychometry- Faeries can tap into the power of the past by connecting with the energy that exists in the universe. Through a connection to an object they can then enter the minds of those who were present in these areas. * Telepathy - Faeries are able to read the thoughts of any sentient creature that gives off brain waves (which means it excludes Vampires). They can receive images or sentences, depending on the person. If they concentrate, they can "turn off" this ability. If they focus hard enough, they can "enter" another person's mind and "reset" memories that have been tampered with, such as though Vampire Glamouring. The Courts Any Fae of any Type may be a member of either Faerie Court, or choose to roam as Independent of a court or group. These Fae are called Independents. The Seelie Court The Seelie Court is seen as more beneficent toward humans. The Fae of this court are known to seek out humans to warn those who had accidentally offended them in one manner or another, and to return human kindness with favors of their own. Fae don't like to be in debt. Even so, a Faerie belonging to this court will most definitely avenge insults and are prone to much mischief. The most common time of day to see them on Earth is twilight and sometimes dawn. The Unseelie Court The Unseelie Court consists of the malicious and more evilly-inclined fairies. Unlike the Seelie Court, offense is not necessary to bring down their foes or anyone they choose to bother for that matter. As a group, they appear at night and assault travelers either 'physically', emotionally, and/or mentally– especially spiritually ignorant folk. Like the Faeof the Seelie Court, neither are the Faeries of the Unseelie court always evil. However, when one of them is forced to choose, they will naturally prefer to harm than help. The Types Earth Earth Fae spend time in the light, mostly. The Queen of all Fae (Queen Mab) is of the Earth type herself, as are most members of the family. They spend time on Earth with Humans, and can be found in the forests and around places where birds congregate. Characteristics Powers and Abilities * Language '''- Earth Fae have the power to speak any language possible, including those native to other plants, galaxies, planes, and extra terrestrials, as well as any animal. '''Light The Light Fae spend most time in the light, and tend to live in a Realm they refer to as The Sky, accessible only through a rainbow. The Light Fae have a limitless amount of Light, which they use for many different things. Characteristics Powers and Abilities * Super Nova - This enables a Faerie to channel their light into a "super nova" like ball of energy. Upon impact, the energy will kill any being within range. Sky Sky Fae spend all their lives in the Realm called The Sky. One per generation is allowed to be sent down from The Sky to Earth. They are a lot smaller, brighter, and less human then the rest of the Fae Types. Characteristics Powers and Abilities * Language '''- Sky Fae have the power to speak any language possible, including those native to other plants, galaxies, planes, and extra terrestrials, as well as any animal. * '''Weather Prediction - The ability to predict future weather patterns. * Weather Manipulation - The ability to change the weather and its patterns at any given time in a closed location. Water Water Fae are the only type of Fae that do not have wings; they have scales instead. Mermaids and Sirens fall under this category. Though they still have Light as do all other Fae Types, they may only use it when in danger. Water Fae do not normally appear as Fae, as when they're in their Fae form, they do appear as Mermaids. Characteristics Powers and Abilities * Water Breathing '''- The ability to breathe underwater for extended periods of time. '''Dark These are the Fae of Darkness. These Fae have a very, very limited amount of light that is only used to find their True Mate. They use Darkness otherwise. Banshees, Maenads, and Trolls fall under this category. Characteristics Powers and Abilities * Darkness - Much light the Electrokinesis present in all other Faerie Types, the Dark Fae posses a darkness that does many of the same things as Light. Sidhe The Sidhe are a more powerful, elite breed of Fae. They live underground, and control the Earth, as well as the powers of the Earth Fae. Any decendant of a Sidhe Faerie will have wings, no matter the other Fae Type they may be. Their wings are larger, and tend to have a great shine, or a lot of glitter that you can track them by; a Faerie Footprint, if you will. Characteristics Powers and Abilities * Immortality - The ability to live forever, eternal life. * Control of Earth Fae - The ability to control the power of any particular Earth Type Faerie. * Language '''- Sky Fae have the power to speak any language possible, including those native to other plants, galaxies, planes, and extra terrestrials, as well as any animal. * '''Toxic Blood - While still irresistible and incredibly intoxicating to Vampires, the blood of a Sidhe will kill a character of any species within a matter of minutes, with younger Vampires being most immune, giving them a few hours to live afterward. Leanan Sidhe The Leanan Sidhe, or the Musai Fae, are a sub-breed of Sidhe-type Fae that have special abilities relating to that of mythological Muses. A Leanan Sidhe has all of the abilities and characteristics of a regular Sidhe, as well as some unique to the sub-breed. * Inspiration - The ability to inspire an artist or create a work of art that may hypnotize or subconsciously render a human or non-Fae momentarily stricken with an idea. * Slavery - A Leanan Fae will approach humans or other non-Fae with a court of love. If they refuse, the Fae must obey the words and commands of the non-Fae. If they consent, the non-Fae may only escape the slavery bond by becoming bonded to another Fae by their Light. Known Faeries Full Blooded * Queen Mab (Earth; Seelie) * Kevin Woo (Earth; Seelie) * Shin Teo (Earth; Independent) * Devin U (Water; Unseelie) * Mabella Choi (Earth; Seelie) * Robyn Choi (Earth; Seelie) * Lu Han (Earth; Independent) * Choi Gina (Earth; Independent) * Choi Soohyun (Earth; Seelie) * Choi Hongbin (Earth; Independent) * Yeo Hoon (Earth; Independent) Halflings * Hwang Minhyun/Dane Kim (Earth; Independent) * Hikaru Lestrange-Miura (Earth; Independent) * Kim Sangmin (Earth; Independent) * Wu Jihoon (Earth; Independent) * Do Hyoming (Earth; Independent) * Kim Chen (Sidhe; Independent) * Kwak Sungmin (Earth-Sidhe; Unseelie) * Hwang Sungmi (Earth-Sidhe; Seelie) * Kim Youngsoo (Earth-Sidhe; Seelie) * Kwak Younghee (Earth-Sidhe; Unseelie) * Kwak JR (Earth; Seelie) * Henry Kwak (Earth; Seelie) * Calum Kwak (Earth; Seelie) * Lucas Kwak (Earth; Seelie) * Owen Kwak (Earth; Seelie) * Lee Dokyun (Light; Unseelie) * Lee Hakyun (Light; Unseelie) * Lee Aooya (Light-Water; Unseelie) * Lee Junho (Light-Water; Unseelie) * Lee Jongdae (Earth-Sidhe; Independent) * Karen U (Sidhe-Water; Independent) * Daniel U (Sidhe-Water; Independent) * Michael Lee (Sidhe-Water; Independent) * Marguerite U (Sidhe-Water; Unseelie) * Mackenzie U (Sidhe-Water; Independent) * Troy U (Sidhe-Water; Independent) * Luel Choi (Earth; Seelie) * Kevin Woo Jr. (Earth; Unseelie) * Woo Sehyun (Earth; Independent) * Woo Sehun (Earth; Independent) * Shin Minhyuna (Earth; Seelie) * Shin Minha (Earth; Independent) * Shin Mincha (Earth; Independent) * U Minhyun (Water-Earth; Independent) * Lotus Lu (Earth; Independent) * Lily Lu (Earth; Independent) * Ash Lu (Earth; Independent) * Yeo Jinsoo (Earth; Independent) * Yeo Joojin (Earth; Independent) * Leslie Yeo (Earth; Independent) * Jasper Kim (Earth; Independent) * Saphira Kim (Earth; Independent) * Wu Rokhyun (Earth; Independent) * Wu Kyungjae (Earth; Independent) * Wu Chanyong (Earth; Independent) * Wu Jiho (Earth; Independent) * Wu Younggi (Earth; Independent) * Merida Choi (Earth-Sidhe; Independent) * Naveen Choi (Earth-Sidhe; Independent) * Kim Micha * Lee Taesung (Earth-Sidhe; Independent) * Lee Rui (Earth-Sidhe; Independent) * Lee Minki (Earth-Sidhe; Independent) * Jasmine Lee (Earth-Sidhe; Independent) * Lee Yuuki (Earth-Sidhe; Independent) * Lee Shang (Earth-Sidhe; Independent) * Belle Lee (Earth-Sidhe; Independent) * Tiana Lee (Earth-Sidhe; Independent) Changlings *Choi Minki (Earth; Seelie)